The Death Of Two Equals You ItachixTobi Yaoi
by xItachixYaoix
Summary: Sasori and Deidara had died, now guess who whats Tobi? Lemon/Rape warning Note:sorry for out of character and grammer mistakes,forgot to edit. Also if you guys really like the story i'll write a 2nd chapter, just tell me in a review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto characters

Itachi walked up behind Tobi. "Tobi you can't stay like this forever..." Tobi was siting at the edge of Deidara's and Sasori's graves. His eyes were filled with tears, dripping down his face. His mask laid between Sasori and Deidara's graves neatly.

Itachi sat down next to Tobi and held his face in his arms.

"Tobi-kun stop wasting your time..." Tobi's usually carefree, happy face was beat red and bleeding, Itachi gasped. "To- Tobi...What did you do to yourself...?" Tobi pulled his face away from Itachi's grasp and covered his face with his cold hands. It would have stung, but he didn't even flinch. "Tobi-kun stop this!" Itachi grabbed Tobi and forced him to his feet. "Stop wasting your time, you know they were bound to die sooner or later!" Itachi yelled harshly. His words sunk into Tobi, just making him cry even more.

"K-kill me.." Tobi whispered so softly that Itachi almost didn't hear him. Itachi pushed him against a tree and whispered,

"Careful what you wish for..." Itachi slammed his lips againist Tobi's. Tobi's eyes shot open in shock. He struggled to set himself free of Itachi's grasp ,but it was no use. Itachi continued to kiss Tobi licking his lips, begging for approval to enter Tobi's mouth. Tobi stiffly let him enter and right away, his tongue was exploring the inside of his mouth. Tobi didn't responded at first but after a minute Tobi wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and moved his tongue along with his. Itachi moved his hands down from Tobi's chest to his belt.

"I-Ita-ch...no.." He paid no attention to his plead and quickly unhooked his belt. With one hand, with the other he took off Tobi's coat. He began to moan at the touch of Itachi on him. Itachi smiled," your enjoying this arn't you To-tobi-kun." Itachi moansed his words as he grinds into Tobi's swaeting body. Tobi begins to scream, but Itachi stops him with his lips. Tobi shuts up and just accepts his kiss. Itachi oushes himself and Tobi closer to the tree. He sticks his hand into Tobi's pants and grasps onto his cock . Tobi screams with horror, but deep down inside he really is enjoying it-he hasn't felt this happy...since..since Deidara and Sasori were with him...Alive. Itachi rubs harder, already feeling the pre-cum.

Itachi removed his hand and began to remove Tobi's shoirt and pants.

"Itachi...no y-you can't do this to me...! nu-not now...!"

"Sh-shut up Tobi-kun..." Itachi kissed Tobi's lips and slowly moved his face downwarsds. Itachi moved over to his nipple and starrted to suck on it. He bite down and grinded his teeth together , Tobi yelp with pain . Itachi laughed and moved downwards again,. He grabbed onto tobi's hips and stared at tobi's orange boxers. Itachi grined and pulled them down quickly. Tobi Blushed and pleaded for him to stop again.

Itachi moved his lips close to Tobi''s cock an d gentaily placed it inside his mouth. He sucked on it tasting every inch of him. Tobi moaned in pleasure, clearly not fighting back anymore. Itachi pulled back and licked the cum off his lips. He Took off his pants and ordered for Tobi to turn around Tobi didn't budge, knowing what was coming next. Itachi sighed and grabbed him , and forcefully turned him over pushing him against the tree ,so hard that he began to bleed. Itahci pushed him to his knees and grabbed Tobi's hips.

"Itachi! Stop, you've gone to far!" Tobi yelled, truely afriad. He tried to stand back up, but Itachi quickly brought him back to his knees.

"Stop moving Tobi-kun! You'll just make it hurt more!" Itachi yelled at him annoyed, and quickly thrust his cock into Tobi. Tobi yelled with pain, digging his fingers into the dirt. Itachi laughed evilly. Itahci thrust himself into Tobi rapidly, snickering at Tobi's cries for him to stop.

"Ahhhhh...!" Itachi yelled, feeling his cum being released into Tobi . Tobi was crying again, his face red with shame, but he screamed too with pleasure. Itachi pulled himself out and breathed out satisfied. Itachi flipped Tobi over to his back.

"I-I hate you I-Itachi-sama..."

"Sama...? Now I like the sound of that...!" Itachi laid on top of Tobi and bite his neck, leaving a bleeding hickey behind

"But are you really telling me you didn't enjoy that?"

"..."

"HA! I knew it! No one has ever disliked me!"

"I-Itachi-Sama...did you do this because you love me?" Tobi whispered.

"Of course Tobi-Kun...I've always loved you...that why I have to tell you something important..."

"What is it Itachi-sama?" Tobi smiled and kissed Itachi slowly. Itachi pulled back quickly and looked away.

"..."

"Well, Tobi-kun...umm maybe I shouldn't tell you yet..."

" No, Itachi tell me now...while I still love you..."

Itachi kisses Tobi for a good minute then whimpered in his ear,

"I killed Sasoriand Deidara..."


End file.
